ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Urban Merman
is the eighth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary All the fish in the area are sold out and the SSP speculate there is a creature eating all of the fish. Meanwhile, a man hides two Ragon in his shop and protects them from the public. Plot The episode starts off at a local fish market and a fishmonger named Mr. Minamoto closes his shop after talked to and sold fish to a woman who proclaimed that nighttime is the best time to sell fish. Afterwards, he grabbed a couple of fish, squid, and shellfish and made it into a dark warehouse, calling out to someone. From behind, an aquatic humanoid creature, later dubbed Ragon, appeared behind him and tried to scare him, but as it turns out, he is just secretly letting her stay in here along with her only child. After giving them the seafood for dinner, Minamoto gives the little Ragon a toy boat as a gift and he really liked it. Meanwhile, Naomi Yumeno, captain of the SSP, found herself suffocating in the burning headquarters and begged someone to save her. When she found out that Jugglus Juggler was saving her, she changed her mind, until she heard the voice of Gai Kurenai, who soon replaces Jugglus and saves her by flying high, all while she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Later on, it is revealed that all of that was just a dream and that the dream Naomi had was similar to the dream of the giant of light she had as a child, just not the same. While Gai was napping on a hammock, Shin and Jetta were watching the news when they came across a story about fish disappearing all throughout the local waters for the past few days. The two deduce that it was either an invasive species is behind the mysterious disappearances or the work of another monster, much to Naomi's curiosity. Shin believes that nature is getting out of balance, leading to the Earth being called an "Unbalanced Zone" while Jetta believed that the monsters were signs of the end of the world. Gai then wakes up, complained about being woken up by "a bunch of weird quacking" and suggested that monsters and men didn't want to run into each other in the first place. Back at the warehouse, one of the Ragons took of the signs and uses it as a means of disguise to get to the fish market, but a couple of women spotted it and contacted the VTL about it. Another woman at the fish market noticed that the fish market wasn't selling fish any more and believed it to be a monster behind the works, while Minamoto denied what she said, the woman came to face with the Ragon and screamed out loud. VTL captain Ittetsu Shinukawa then went on the move and headed out towards the fish market where the startled citizens and the monster were. The fishmonger scolded the Ragon for coming here and she tried to tell him that the child was not feeling too well and needed fish so he lead her out of the store under the cover of her disguise and an umbrella all while Ittstsu, the SSP and the startled women (who are encouraging Naomi and Ittetsu to take care of the monster). Shin and Jetta managed to capture some footage of the merman-like monster and decided to secretly go after them. Back at SSP headquarters, Gai was playing his Orbnica when he felt an earthquake and decided to move out when he heard the news that a monster was indeed moving inland from the coast, causing water to erupt from the sewers, blowing away manhole covers. The SSP managed to sneak inside the warehouse in search of the merman using Shin's UMA detector. They eventually came up close and personal with one of the Ragons from behind them and all four of them freaked out and ran away. In the chaos, Shin came across the sick child Ragon and the fishmonger and offered to take a look at him, but that resulting in the child starting to cry and flail about until Naomi sang a lullaby to calm down the child when the fish store owner told them that music usually calms the child down. While the child was feeling better, the six of them felt another earthquake and Gai rushed in, telling them to clear out. When they went outside they came face to face with the monster Gubila, who came onto dry land to feast on the fish served there, as he already ate the fish in the local waters. Gai offered to get the monster's attention while the rest of them evacuated the family. The child Ragon then realized that he forgot his toy boat and went back inside the warehouse to retrieve it, only to find himself on Gubila's drill nose when the latter drilled his way into the warehouse for more seafood. He then proceeded to eat him, much to the horror of his parent and caretaker, but then Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb in his Hurricane Slash form and forced Gubila to spit him back out via water spout and Orb returned him in one piece. The two giants then had an intense battle that ended when Orb, in his Spacium Zeperion form, encased the monster in a bubble with his new Shutdown Protect technique and sent him back into the ocean, where he can do no more harm. Afterwards, Mr. Minamoto, Ittetsu, Gai, and the SSP escorted the two Ragons to the nearest body of water and when the first former whished them farewell, the child broke down and gave him a big hug. Seeing as though the Ragons weren't a threat to humans, Ittetsu decided not to capture them, seeing as they are considered endangered species. When the child dragged Ittetsu to play, the SSP wondered what was really causing the Earth's instability if it weren't the monsters, and, despite the fact that they finally got some decent footage, they decided not to post about it on the Internet. The child then asked Naomi to sing the lullaby one more time, and she did as the two Ragons went into and then disappeared into the water. When Gai heard that song, he said he recognized as much as Naomi did but she doesn't know how, and then he played his Orbnica while she kept singing the song. After all is said and done, Gai heads back to the base in the mood for pizza for dinner, while the fishmonger encouraged him to eat fish, which is healthier. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study * Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! * Orb Ring: Ultraman Dyna! * Gai: Dyna, known for his fierce fighting spirit. He has a powerful Strong form, and a Miracle form with psychic abilities. He uses both to fight as the situation demands. And today's monster... * Orb Ring: Gubila! * Gai: The Deep Sea Monster, Gubila. The drill on it's nose is it's most notable feature. He caused a real mess when he ate up all those fish! Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Housewife: *Woman: , *Radio Annoucer (Voice): Suit Actors * : * , : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion **Hurricane Slash Kaiju/Seijin *Ragon *Gubila Deleted Scenes * In the scene, where Ragon got spotted by the citizens, there are two unused scenes: ** When Shin detected the present of the creature with his homemade detector, there seems to be an additional dialogs to Jetta and Shin's. ** Additional dialogs happens also to Shibukawa and the citizens. Easter Eggs *This episode is a tribute to episode 6 of Ultraman, The Coast Guard Command. *The proposed title of the headline of the SSP site is 'The Unbalanced Zone Called Earth' which may be a reference to the original planned title of Ultra Q, UNBALANCE. Trivia *In Naomi's nightmare, Maga-Basser, Maga-Grand King, Maga-Jappa and Maga-Pandon can be heard in the background. *This episode was originally going to have Orb and Gubila fight on the water (presumably near the harbor), and it did not happening due to time constraints. Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes